Wandless Magic
by ofsusannah
Summary: When 7th year Hermione is forced to take lessons from a fellow student she finds a new way of viewing life. One that doesn't always include following the rules and doing what your told but with freedom comes unseen responsiblities.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I know I have updated in like a year…yes? Maybe…anyways I'm going to try this again because it keeps me sane.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione rushed around the house looking for her green ring, a purple sock, and her wand. It had to be somewhere; she couldn't have lost her wand. She was Hermione…she didn't lose anything. Running upstairs she torn apart her room again. At the bottom of one draw her purple sock hid rolled up, most likely dirty. She threw it behind her, hoping it landed in her suitcase, and continued to search. Mrs. Granger appeared in the door.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm good."

Hermione smiled at her mom before turning back to her dresser. There was no way she was admitting she had lost her wand. This didn't happened. She slipped past her mother and ran into the bathroom. It was unlikely but maybe.

"Oh honey," her mom called after her," your friend, the pathetic one, stopped by last week when you were at the beach. He borrowed some stick you had laying on your dresser. I figured you wouldn't mind."

Hermione spun around staring at her mother, trying to keep her breathing steady and not explode.

"Ron borrowed my wand?"

"Yes, muttered something about trying to create an dead zone," her mother looked thoughtful, "quite pitiful if you ask me. He needs more friends."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother. Ron had quite enough friends just not any her mom knew of. Obviously one too many; Harry was apparently still encouraging him to create a dead zone in London. Of course nothing could be better screwing with all the muggles technologies. Hermione sighed and looked out the window. Sitting on the ledge was her green ring. Grabbing it she slammed her suitcase shut.

"Let's go."

The ride to the train station was relatively quite as Hermione meditated on her anger for Ron and her mother tried to figure out what Hermione was so mad about. Hermione watched her mom fidget, opening and closing her mouth several times, trying to decide what to say.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't come with me to see you off."

"He never comes anymore."

Hermione shrugged and her mother sighed as they drifted back into silence. The countryside flew passed until the edge of London came into view. They had just entered city limits when the radio went dead. Hermione almost smiled but held back when she remember she mad at Ron. Her mom messed with the radio before leaning back in her seat and glaring slightly. Pulling up the train station, the awkwardness doubled.

"Well…I'll see you." Hermione's mother sat still not sure what else to say. Hermione smiled.

"See you too."

Emotions weren't really her mom's thing. Passing through the wall that stood between her two worlds she spotted Ron.

"Ron Weasely!" Hermione's voice thundered across the platform. Some of the older boys snickered while Ron tried to hide behind a pillar. Ignoring Harry's glare she snapped Ron on the ear before letting him have it.

"Could you explain to me WHY YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO TAKE MY WAND?!!?!"

"Well…I…I just…It was Harry's Idea!" Ron pointed at Harry, looking ecstatic at escaping certain death. Harry glared at him now instead of Hermione.

"Let's discuss this later, ok?"

Harry grabbed the wand out of Ron's pocket and handed it to her. Hermione accepted it knowing she was silently agreeing to never bring it up again. She hated letting Ron off like this but it was much easier to just keep the peace.

"Fine."

Picking up her suitcase she followed them onto the train to find a seat.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok so I planned on this being a one shot but it didn't happen. I know this chapter is boring and short but I need to introduce the characters before I introduce the conflict. Please read my next chapter when I update which should be tonight or tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I lied but I'm updating now 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione followed Ron's head through the crowd of people trying to keep up, but people kept stopping her to say hello. Ginny popped up in front of her and she completely lost Ron.

"Hey!"

"Hi Ginny."

Hermione looked around trying to spot Harry or Ron. She loved Ginny but her friends weren't the type of people she wanted to spend any amount of time with.

"So I cut my hair, do you like it? Oh! And look at my nails. Aren't they cute? Lav said they are the best she's ever seen. I did them myself!"

Ginny's smile faded when she realized Hermione wasn't listening to a thing she said.

"Hermione?"

Hermione felt her head snap back to Ginny.

"Oh yeah…um…I'll see you later."

Ginny drifted back into her compartment and Hermione continued down the hallway peeking through doors as she passed. Some of the people she recognized and some seemed new. One girl had bright blue hair and snapped her gum loud enough to be heard way down the hallway. When Hermione peeked into her compartment she turned and smiled at her before turning back to her friend. Hermione stood outside the compartment for a minute listening to her.

"I hate this! I wanted to stay at Goldren!"

"At least you know me."

Luna Lovegood's voice drifted out into the hall. Hermione hadn't noticed her in there but was unsurprised she knew the eccentric yet friendly new girl.

"Yeah and him."

Hermione could hear the disgust in her voice. Obviously it was someone she didn't want to know. Hmmm…who was that bad?

"Granger, It's rude to eavesdrop."

"It's rude to sneak up behind people. Malfoy."

Hermione pushed past him but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. He leaned in and leaned down toward her face.

"Don't push me, Granger."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want. Get off me."

Hermione struggled to push him off. Obviously he had been training over the summer. He griped her arms harder and pulled her off the wall so he could slam her into it. Hermione went limp just like she did when her father lost his temper. It hurt less if you didn't fight back. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the blue haired girl opened the door.

"Fabulous, you're a wife beater too."

Malfoy let go of Hermione and turned to her.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Whatever, I'm not gonna tell your secret so chill."

Malfoy looked back at Hermione, unsure if too much had already been said. He opened his mouth and then turned and sprinted down the hall. The blue haired girl rolled her eyes.

"He's a freak. You should ignore him."

Hermione found it strange that this girl was telling her to ignore Draco Malfoy when she was the one had known him for 6 years. It almost felt like she was apologizing. Maybe they were related or something.

"Did you want to sit with us?"

"Um…no, I need to find my friends. Thanks though."

Hermione managed a smile before stumbling off. She hadn't quite gotten over Malfoy's roughness. She knew he disliked her but she didn't expect him to actually be violent towards her. Eventually she reached the back of the train and still hadn't found Harry and Ron. Sitting down in an empty compartment she pulled out _Dreamland, _her current obsession. It was the story of a girl who gets pulled into drugs by a new boyfriend who later becomes abusive. She'd read it twice in the last week and was half way through it again. Most people probably didn't understand why the girl stayed with Rogerson when he beat her, but Hermione got it. Her father had never been kind and when she had caught him red handed in an affair this last summer he took action to secure her silence, beating her whenever he thought she might be considering opening her mouth. It wasn't like she felt any particular loyalty to tell her mother. Her family had never really been a family; just three people living in the same house.

"Even Potty and Weasel don't want to sit with you?"

Hermione looked up to find Draco smirking down at her. Her eyes narrowed and she snapped her book shut, ready for a fight.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing." Malfoy sat down across from her and propped his feet up on the seat before snatching her book. Hermione reached for it but he held it out of her reach and began to read it. Sighing Hermione pulled out another book, ignoring his obvious surprise in her having another book.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Haha ok I fail…sorry…but its summer now and I'm done with high school!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione peeked over her book at Draco as he read. It was beyond her why he wanted to sit here but she wasn't gonna press the matter. She also wondered whom the blue-haired girl was and why she seemed to know him so well. Draco's eyes flew up to meet hers.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

He seemed taken aback by her honest answer, obviously expecting a smart-aleck response.

"Lose your spunk over the summer?"

She rolled her eyes and went back to her book. He watched her for a minute and went back to reading too. By the time the train came to a stop, their little interaction was on neither of their minds. Draco snapped the book shut and handed it back to Hermione, leaving without muttering a word. Hermione slowly followed after him watching as he jumped into a carriage. To his obvious dismay the blue-haired girl, followed by Luna, jump in right behind him. Luna waved for Hermione to join them but she shook her head as Ron and Harry came into view.

"Where were you?"

"Your concern just oozes Ron…I couldn't find you so I sat by myself, well kind of. After a while Malfoy came and sat with me."

"What'd he do that for?"

Ron's obvious anger made Hermione raise an eyebrow. Harry shook his head quickly at Ron and guided them both to a carriage. The entire way to the castle Ron guessed at why Malfoy had sat with Hermione. Finally Neville who had sat quietly unnoticed spoke up.

"Maybe he found her fetching."

Ron glared at me.

"Are you kidding me? This is Hermione we're talking about!"

"Jerk!"

Harry and Neville stared at Ron, unsure of what he possibly might have been thinking. Hermione jumped quickly out of the cart without waiting for it to pull to a stop and walked the extra 100 feet to the castle. Ron called after her.

"That's not what I meant!"

He turned to Harry who was shaking his head.

"You know that right? I just meant he's into that pureblood mumbo jumbo and all."

Harry and Neville jumped out of the carriage and Ron scrambled quickly after them, suddenly not sure he had any friends. By the time they reached the Great Hall though, they had forgotten Hermione and were discussing the new Broomstick that was about to be released the following week.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione decided to skip dinner and headed towards the dorms but stopped halfway there and turned towards the library. She wasn't sure why she ran. She knew what Ron had meant; that to Malfoy she would always be a "Mudblood". Sinking down behind one of the last rows of books, she drifted to sleep. In her dream she had sat with the blue-haired girl and Luna instead of looking for Ron and Harry. They sat there and chatted like old friends about everything, school, boys, etc. Suddenly Malfoy stormed in and grabbed the blue-haired girl by the arm, shaking her, screaming at her to stay away from Hermione.

Suddenly Hermione woke up to find the blue-haired girl standing above her with her hand extended. She smiled brightly as she shook Hermione's hand.

"Hi, my name's Alice. We should be friends. Call me Ali."

The hand Hermione was shaking pulled her up off the ground and then let go. Alice disappeared around the corner but her head quickly popped back into view.

"Come on!"

Hermione followed after her. After following a maze of hallways, some even Hermione didn't know existed, they reached a small room.

"Um where are we?"

"My dorm silly!"

Hermione looked around her. The small room was decorated in cast iron furniture and enchanted roses, which grew up the walls and across the ceiling.

"But…" Alice interrupted her.

"I'm not actually a student here. I'm an orphan and Dumbledore agreed I could stay here."

"Don't you have to go to school?"

Alice shook her head.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do."

"Oh, that must be nice."

"You have no idea!"

Hermione spent the next couple hours listening to Alice's life story. She had been orphaned as a child and spent pretty much all her time causing trouble. This assured she wouldn't last anytime at all when placed in a foster home. Eventually Dumbledore had agreed she could stay here and to her delight she wasn't even required to take classes.

"It doesn't matter though cause I'll be 17 in 3 months and then I can go wherever I like as well."

Eventually Hermione bid her goodnight and she left smiling. It was good to have a friend who was a girl but wasn't an airhead. Alice was different from most people; her life goals were different. When she got to the Gryffindor dorm Ron was waiting up for her.

"I'm sorry I said…"

"Don't worry about it."

Despite Ron's lack of common sense, he was one of her best friends.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I love you all!


End file.
